


Cravings: Nougat or Honeycomb?

by jadedoll



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about those background characters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings: Nougat or Honeycomb?

Chris Jericho was feeling remarkably relaxed as he wandered back to his dressing room. Remarkable because Chris wasn’t exactly what you would call an easy-going guy. Maybe it was fate, good vibes from the crowd or just that he seemed to have, against all expectations found happiness, maybe he was just in a good mood. Nevertheless, tonight he felt relaxed. Which was a shame because he only had a moment to brace himself as Christian barreled intently down the hallway towards him.

“Man Chris I gotta tell you something!” Chris’ friend Christian, tall, slim and incredibly gregarious. A man whom despite Chris best efforts, actually seemed to genuinely like him. 

Go figure.

It was a measure of Jericho’s fondness for the other Canadian that he allowed Christian to physically push him into his dressing room. Like someone from a lame spy thriller Christian checked the hallway before turning to the other occupant of the room. With a big sigh, he sank onto Chris’ couch and stared morosely at the floor.

“I’m in big trouble Chris.” The slimmer man confessed.

Leaning back against a bench beneath the mirror, Jericho examined his friend. Jay’s perennial good mood seemed genuinely gone today. No bright grin, corny joke or wild hyperactivity. Chris felt a flicker of worry.

“Trouble?” Chris prompted.

“I ran into Adam at lunch and……” Christian bit his lower lip.

Chris waited expectantly.

“…we had COFFEE!” the slim man blurted out at last.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh.

“God Jay! I thought you were going to say you were pregnant!”

Christian leapt up. “Chris come on!” There was an edge of real distress in the man’s voice, causing Chris to crush his amusement. Moving to the just vacated couch he sat and said, “Okay. Sorry, so what’s so bad about getting coffee together?”

Jay began to pace. “Because it’s Adam and we used to be...you know…?” Turning pale blue eyes on his friend. “You did know, right?”

Chris controlled his expression with determined willpower.

“Yes Jay. I don’t think many people exist who didn’t know.” He informed him.

“Oh yeah...well...” rubbing a hand through his short hair, Christian resumed his pacing. “We kinda ended a while back. It was mutual and all cool and everything. Then he got hurt and I got hurt and we didn’t see each other and now he’s back and we had coffee.” As if that explained everything, Christian dropped to the couch next to Chris.

“So the coffee means your back together?” he hazarded a guess.

“No,” another sigh. “Just that it...you know…kinda rekindled the fires I guess.”

Chris studied his friend curiously. “And that’s a bad thing…?” Letting his question linger in the air.

A third sigh, this time bigger than the others.

“Because I…well…..I kinda like someone else.” He finished in a rush.

This apparently wasn’t news to Jericho either.

“And….?”

“Well it’s not like he knows I like him or anything. I haven’t like, asked him out and the thing is if I start seeing Adam again then I may miss out on things with….err...this other person. If he even likes me, which he doesn’t.” Jay turned to look beseechingly into Chris’ bright sapphire eyes.   


“Help?” He begged.

Oh brilliant! Chris cursed internally. Chris fuckin’ Jericho, master of nearly destroying his own life, giving advice to the love lorn. Jesus, the guy should have asked Randy or one of the girls. Chris turned his reputedly sharp intellect to targeting the most obvious problem.

“Who do you want?” It seamed a reasonable question.

“I don’t know!” Christian wailed.

Not so reasonable. Okay.

“You have to decide what you want more. Nougat or honeycomb.” Chris pointed out.

Jay’s look of incomprehension was almost comic.

“Both are desirable,” Jericho explained. “But if you had to choose just one for the rest of your life. The only dessert you would ever have, which would you choose?”

Christian though for a second. “Can I taste each one?”

“Not what I want to think about Jay!!” Chris complained getting to his feet. “But yeah, you know how one tastes and you like it. But you haven’t even tried the other, so how can you know if you like it?”

Jay nodded his head eagerly. “Or if it likes me?”

Chris smiled. The weird road of food being a metaphor for lovers had been, admittedly, his fault, but for his own sanity he better divert Jay.

“You have a match in twenty.” He reminded the seated man.

That seemed to bring Jay back to the present.

“Oh yeah. Thanks Chris. Man you are the best friend I ever had you know.” Jumping up Christian threw his arms around the smaller man in a big hug. Chris tensed instinctively but quashed the reaction quickly and gently disentangled himself from Jay’s embrace.

Christian banged out of his door the way he did everything, with lots of energy and very little dexterity. 

Jericho listened to the sound of what he thought was Jay skipping… _skipping?..._ down the hall. Shaking his head Chris’ lips quirked into a soft smile. No matter what, Jay was his friend.

The blond though himself a fortunate man.

*****

Jay loitered just inside the men’s locker room, feeling a little like some kind of pervert, waiting for his friend, _friend_ , Tyson to emerge. It was late and the arena almost empty. It was a run-through, tonight and he and Tyson were last with Shawn and Chris. The two blondes leaving earlier, Tyson having to remain to do some work with the trainer on a sore shoulder. The last ones in the locker room, Christian fiddled with his gym bag strap and tried not to imagine his friend, F.R.I.E.N.D. naked…in the shower.

It had begun when they’d been introduced. The huge man, Tyson, intimidating and mean looking. A great heel look from the get go. Not a master of the ring in any imagination, but ready to lean and to work, which is more than can be said for some out the back. Jay had literally had his breath stolen when he’d shaken the man’s hand, unable to stop his eyes caressing the broad, muscled shoulders and awesome tribal tattoos on his bare arms. Instantly curious to know if they were all over the big man’s body.

“Call me Ty,” A deep gravelly voice and definite twinkle of humour in the dark chocolate eyes.

“Err…Jay...just Jay. Like the letter,” Christian had stammered like a teenage girl. _Fuckhead!_ He cursed himself _. Talk like a grown up for Christ’s sake!_

“Jay, like the letter.” Ty had repeated. Tasting the name on his tongue as if it was a fine wine or something. “Pleased to be working with you Jay.”

Christian had fallen, then and there. Hook, basket and eggs. 

For the next few months working the programme with Chris and Trish had been fantastic and awful at the same time. Fantastic because it was Chris and working with him was always ace. Trish was a bud and Tyson, well; having a big mean bodyguard...sorry…Problem Solver…was a cool arc. And having the sexy 6’6’ devil bearded, tattooed, black wife beater wearing Tyson Tomko as said bodyguard was the icing on the cake.

But it was awful for Jay’s nerves and hormones. Every day Christian talked himself into asking the big man out. “Wanna get a coffee? A drink? Dinner? Can I blow you?” AAARGH. The problem was every time he worked up the courage to approach the man, after a show, during a break in rehearsal, Tyson’s nearness would completely throw him off his stride. He’d get tongue tied and blushy, reverting to talking about work as a cover.

He suspected, _hoped really,_ that maybe, just maybe Ty had liked him back. Only talking when needed and revealing a dry, sardonic sense of humour when he did, Ty was the definition of the strong silent type. His silences seemed to balance Jay’s endless prattle about life, the universe and everything.

Sometimes he’d catch the big man watching him, the chocolate orbs warm and amused. It could be ‘interest’. It could also be ‘brotherly affection’.

And now Adam was back.

His Adam.

EdgeandChristian.

AdamandJay.

It’s practically fucking sacred around here.

Seemed pretty sacred back then too.

Then coffee the other day. Looking at Adam, all gorgeous and healthy again. Long hair tied back so neat, he’d chucked a fit at seeing Jay’s shorn locks, all long limbs and wicked smile. His Adam.

They’d even shared a look. One of Those Looks ™ that Meant Something ™. It had sent him running to Chris, his head spinning, trying to figure out what to do. His best buddy Chris, who had such a great life now all that shit with Goldberg was over, had set him straight. Jay knew Chris was a hell of a lot smarter than he was and was in a real, actual relationship. Something that Jay hadn’t had since Adam. Jay had needed Chris and the blonde was there to help him, now all he had to do was work up the guts to ask Tyson out so he could ‘sample the dessert’ as Chris put it.

Jay was shaken out of his soon-to-be pornographic thoughts by a sudden pop and fizzle above his head. The bare light bulb blew out, followed by the other three in the locker room, ending with a loud BZZZZZT from the switch by the door. Then the room was plunged into darkness.

The shower stopped.

A luminescent glow from the upper windows lent enough light to see, so Jay began to make his careful way to the door.

“Ty? Something’s blown out the power.” He called reaching out to flick the light switch back on.

A strong hand grabbed his wrist violently an inch from the switch.

“Yarghh!” Jay yelped in fear and surprise.

Gasping for the breath that had left his lungs in shock he stared up at the man holding his slender wrist in a vice like grip. “Ty? You scared the fucking shit outta me!” he accused, then paused taking in the sight of the other man.

Tyson was naked underneath a dark blue towel slung hastily around his hips, of that Jay was certain. Droplets of water still danced from the strong muscled shoulders down a firm chest, towards the towel. Unable to help himself Jay’s eyes fastened to a droplet, flooded with an inexplicable jealously for the small amount of H2O. Pain emanating from his clasped wrist dragged Christian’s eyes back to Ty’s face. Brown eyes were locked onto his hand; fear the dominant emotion present, quickly being drowned by anger. Turning to the soft blue gaze of his captive, Ty shut his eyes, inhaling deeply, filling the large torso and threatening the loosely tied towel. Christian watched, heart beating like a hummingbird, as the big man once more looked at him.

“Ty?” He managed, mind awhirl from the big man’s closeness.

Gently, almost reverently, Tyson lifted Christian’s still imprisoned hand towards his mouth. All though fled from the Canadian’s brain as the softest of kisses was placed into his palm.

“…don’t ever...” Tyson’s words a desperate whisper.

Almost choking with a mixture of pleasure and surprise, the blond moaned as Tyson slowly rubbed the back of Jay’s hand against his cheek.

“God Ty…would you…” Jay tried to form a sentence, to beg the big man to continue with his caress.

With incredible care, Tomko released the slender wrist and slid his hands around Jay’s waist, pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace. Snuggling against the defined chest, Jay began to plant small kisses onto smooth tanned skin. Loosening his arms slightly, Tyson looked down at the man in his arms, resting his forehead against Jay’s. His words were low.

“Can I….”

Christian held his breath.

“…have you?”

Ty felt the long lean body in his arms tense, as if readying for battle.

He staggered slightly as Jay literally leapt into his arms, long legs entwining around his waist. As Tyson’s towel lost it’s heroic battle with gravity, Christian revealed his answer.

“Fuck yeah!”

*****

Ty secured his hands under Jay’s butt as the blonde wriggled in his embrace. His mouth sought and received contact with the warm pink lips finally at the same level as his own. A deep delicious kiss ensued, tongues duelling in erotic combat. Breaking the lip lock after several long minutes, Tomko dragged his eyes off the flushed beauty in his arms and assessed the surrounding area.

“Fuck me Ty.” Christian ordered, locking his arms around Tomko’s muscled neck.

Seeming without effort Ty carried Jay across the locker room, one long arm releasing its embrace momentarily to swipe a large pile of blue towels onto the floor.

Laying his writhing partner onto the soft cloth, Ty lowered his naked body onto Jay’s. Long legs once again wrapped around his hips as the blonde undulated upwards, trying to gain friction.

“Yes! Do me on the floor. Baby please fuck me. I want you soo bad.” Jay continued to breathe a litany of encouragement and sex talk into his ear, causing Ty’s control to be sorely tested.

Willing to obey Jay’s demands, Tyson had just gotten one shoe off when the blonde sat up suddenly. One hand at the back of his neck pulling him down into a deep kiss, the other wrapping itself around his burning erection. Groaning the big man gently leaned Jay back into the nest of blue, his fingers going to the oh-so-tempting leather laces at the front of the tight jeans. Tearing his mouth away from Ty’s, Jay struggled to help with the task.

“Yes. I wanna be naked. I want you to fuck me Baby!” Jay implored.

Arching his back in a move more often seen in the ring, Christian pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it away into darkness across the room. Reversing the arch the blond raised his hips, shimmying out of the now-unlaced pants.

“Now Baby. Now!” Impatiently.

Slowly and with great attention to detail, Tyson kissed the newly revealed pink nipples. Using the tip of his fingernail to lightly scrape the sensitive surface.

“I want you in me so much.” Christian declared, breath coming in gasps.

With his control almost slipping, Ty focussed on torturing the cream skinned chest beneath him. Jay twisted grabbing at his gym bag near the benches, hand desperately seeking his massage oil. Trying to ignore, without success Ty’s lips and tongue on his stomach and throat. Struggling with the bottle cap, Jay poured the lotion onto his fingers and groped for the cock so temptingly close to his own. Drenching the rock hard shaft in ylang ylang, Christian tugged firmly, trying to convey a definite message.

“Ty, come on.”

“Don’t rush,” Tyson gently soothed his frantic lover. “It’s okay.”

Light blue eyes burning with intensity and long held desire locked onto chocolate orbs.

“Ty, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna go out and jump the first man I see!” He challenged.

Tomko lost his barely-there control. “Don’t you DARE!” he growled possessively. Large hands snagged long pale thighs, yanking Jay towards him, forcing their naked cocks into glorious, burning contact. Victorious, Christian once again palmed the huge rosy erection lifting his hips in blatant, lewd invitation.

“Damn you,” Ty cursed under his breath as he lined up his cock with the small pink hole Jay was so wantonly offering. “I wanted it to be perfect….”

“Yes!” Jay arced once more off the floor as Ty’s shaft penetrated him. The burning pain from lack of preparation fading into riotous pleasure as his prostate was grazed.

“….dinner….”

“…mmmmnnn…”

“…cotton sheets…”

“…ohhhh…”

Ty gave up trying to make his point. His lover was lost to sensation, blue eyes drugged and lusty. The big man knew he would be lost himself in a moment, his adoration of the beautiful creature in his arms leading him into ecstasy.

“Yes!” Jay hissed again as Tyson slid strong fingers around his weeping shaft. Pulling and tugging on the straining member in time with Ty’s trusts.

“God!” Panting, the blonde felt the electric burst of orgasm flow into his cock. “Yes!” Teeth clenched Jay screamed his passion into the air.

“JAY!” Ty joined in the vocal celebration, his own climax shooting stars before his eyes, pumping his seed into the delicious body beneath him.

For several minutes the only sound in the abandoned room was the harsh breathing of two exhausted lungs.

“Ty?”

“Jay?”

“We can get dinner now.” Jay allowed drowsily, completely satisfied.

Ty groaned theatrically and smoothly withdraw from the warm, tight heat he’s been lost in. Leaning on one elbow Ty’s intense stare bore into Christian’s face.

“Sweetheart?” he’s asked.

“Hmmmm,” Jay was reluctant to rise from the sleepy afterglow.

Ty nuzzled his new lover’s nose with his own.

“Now I’ve had you, can I keep you?”

A gentle snore was his reply.

*****

Jay was supposed to have more time.

He’d planned it.

The hour he’d woken up on the floor of the locker room, a fully dressed Ty watching him sleep. He’s sat up, ignoring the pain in his well-used ass and crawled across the floor to rest his chin on Ty’s knee.

“What?” He’d asked.

The big man had heaved a sigh and then smiled.

“Nothing Sweetheart.” Indicating the small pile of Jay’s folded clothes. “Let’s go back to the hotel.”

Frowning slightly, Christian complied, mind dopey and helter-skelter. Not an uncommon state for his mind to be in, but nevertheless.

And they’d gone back to their room. Snuggled down in Tyson’s arms, ready to allow sleep to overcome him, Jay had made plans. Plans to spend time making Tyson fall in love with him. He’d show the big guy such a wild time, they’d make Chris and Steve look like an old married couple.

Imagining more public displays of affection, Jay drifted asleep.

For the second time missing Ty’s soft plea.

But it was only the next day when his plans crumbled to dust.

Arriving at the arena they’d strolled into the locker room, grinning secretly at the re-stacked towels and sharing a loaded look. It had been great.

Then Adam saw them.

Surprising for such a large group of men to become so silent all at the same time.

Jay could read Adam like is own hand. The problem was Adam could return the favour. His ex could see the temporary lessening of manic behaviour, the undeniable glow of satisfaction and the really fucking obvious hickey on the side of his neck.

Momentarily speechless Christian stared at Edge, not sure what he was conveying, just…

Adam took his eyes off Jay and glared at the big man standing behind him for a several long seconds. Then, with a stifled curse he turned and stomped into the showers.

“Adam…” Jay moved after his friend, trying the form the words to stop the pain he’s seen in that once-beloved face.

A strong hand encircled his wrist, tugging him back around.

For a moment Tyson stared down into Jay’s worried eyes. The worry increased as Ty’s eyes went from warm brown to flints of stone in less that a moment.

“Better go after him.” Ty suggested coldly, releasing Jay’s hand. He too then turned on his heel and exited the locker room.

“Ty…” Christian stared numbly at the empty door, then swung his gaze towards the showers. Ignoring the stares of the other wrestlers, Jay lifted his head proudly and walked slowly out the third exit, towards the star dressing rooms.

After he’d cleared the doorway, he broke into a dead run.

*****

“Chris!”

Jay pounded on the locked door to his friend’s dressing room.

“Chris!”

The door swung inwards, revealing a half naked Jericho, hair wet, eyes curious.

“I fucked up!” Jay admitted.

Stepping back to invite the other man in, Chris shut and locked the door.

“How?” Not even asking what Jay was referring to.

Jay explained in, what was for Chris excruciating, detail. The liason from the night before and his subsequent emotional fuck up five minutes ago.

Towelling his hair dry, Jericho advised, “You’ve got to decide Jay or you might loose them both.”

“I know,” the sigh was the biggest yet.

Chris asked the same question he’d put a week ago.

“So….which one?”

Jay just stared at the wall, lost in thought.

*****

This time Jay’s knock on the hotel room door was polite and even. His fingers stretched nervously at his sides as he waited.

As the door opened Jay forced his expression into calm confidence.

“Hey.” He shifted nervously, belying the aura of cool. “Can we talk?”

He was studied for a long moment.

“Sure,” Edge turned back into the room. 

Standing now in Adam’s room, Jay’s carefully prepared speech went out the window.

Instead Jay found himself drowning in another Look ™ . This time more than just sexual interest was conveyed, this time it was the past that filled Christian’s gaze.

Suddenly like dropping a heavy bag, Adam straightened and smiled into his ex’s startled expression.

“Can I get a hug here?” He asked, eyes twinkling.

Shaken from his daze, Jay stepped forward and into Adam’s arms. It was familiar and warm. Like hugging your brother…or your best friend.

“God we were so fucking young weren’t we?” Christian mumbled, forehead on Adam’s shoulder.

A slow hand stroked across Jay’s lower back.

“Yep.” Adam agreed. “We were good though?” He asked.

Jay smiled with remembered bliss.

“Damn good.”

Leaning back Edge caught Jay’s eyes again.

“Not gonna shut me out now are you?” The simple questions worked well to convey strong emotions.

“Never.” Jay vowed. 

After all, EdgeandChristian. Fucking sacred.

AdamandJay.

Best friends and brothers.

*****

Leaning against the doorframe to the men’s locker room, Chris Jericho watched Jay pacing nervously. Between them other wrestlers unpacked gear, taped wrists and chatted about the night’s work. His overall relaxation was undisturbed by the strong arms snaking around his waist from behind, a face nuzzling his neck. But then again, it depended on whom the arms belonged to.

“So ‘Mr General Manger’,” Austin said, teeth tugging at the collar of Chris’ burgundy shirt. “Wanna fuck?”

Tilting his head slightly to give his lover greater access.

“Yes.” Jericho replied.

A low growl was his response, the arms tightening, tipping him slightly off balance.

“…in about ten minutes."

Sapphire eyes remained on the bundle of stress across the room.

“Do ya know how fuckable ya look in this outfit?” the bald man asked.

“I’m beginning to get an idea.”

Austin gently pressed his groin against Chris’ backside.

“Steve..!” the protest was almost serious.

The growl softened somewhat.

“Well, ya come in wearing a suit for Christ’s sake!” Austin defended himself. “I’m only human, ya know.”

Jericho replied with a small snort.

Stone Cold’s teeth grazed the silver band at Chris’ neck.

“Like the collar by the way.”

“Necklace.” Chris corrected.

“Yeah right.” Austin scoffed. “….collar…” he murmured.

“Whatcha’ looking at?” he said to cover his comment.

Jericho’s eyes sharpened as Tyson Tomko entered the locker room from the far door.

“A decision.”

“Hmmmmm.” Austin continued to mark Chris’ neck with small red bites.

Tomko had stopped in the doorway the moment he’d seen Jay, he was on the verge of turning around when the Canadian spotted him. Dashing over to Ty, Christian grabbed at the bigger man’s bag and began to tug him over to the lockers, gesturing and speaking extremely quickly from what Chris could tell.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley stopped beside Chris and Steve, catching sight of the other couple.

“What is it with you Canadians and the psycho bald guys?” His asked eyeing Stone Cold.

Face calm, Chris locked eyes with Hunter.

“They have HUGE cocks.”

Austin’s muffled laughter caused a shudder down Jericho’s spine, but he kept his gaze firmly on the other blonde. It was fascinating watching Hunter’s struggle, his brain desperately trying to tell his eyes NOT to look at Steve’s crotch.

“Jee—zus Chris! Like I needed that much information!” the World Champion complained as he stormed into the locker room.

“Yer a bastard.” His lover complimented, goatee hairs tickling Chris’ over sensitized skin. “Now he’ll spend all night trying not to think about my dick.” Austin chuckled.

Melting back into Steve’s embrace, Chris looked once more to the drama unfolding before him.

“I have to.” He shrugged. “So can he.”

Steve smiled again and went to work on the other side of Chris’ collar.

*****

Jay was so scared his teeth were almost chattering. Pacing back and forth from the benches to the lockers he ignored the curious stares and whispered comments.

The tingling on the back of his neck alerted him to Ty’s presence in the locker room door. Staring, Christian waited for Tomko to join him at their space. When it seemed Ty was going to leave, Jay sprang into action.

Darting over he grabbed the other strap of Tyson’s bag, praying the big man wouldn’t just let go.

“Please Ty,” he unashamedly begged. “At least let me explain?”

Tugging on the bag, he lured Tomko over to the benches. Without saying a word, Ty nodded, dropped the bag and sat, straddling the bench. Jay copied the move. Facing Ty across a foot of plastic seating he took a deep breath.

“Its over between Adam and me. Has been for two years now. But he’s...well….he’s Adam and….and…I’ve known him forever and he’s like my best friend Ty…Well except for Chris…but Adam well, he’s more than that….Not like THAT, not anymore, but he’s more than Chris….like a brother and he was…”

Gentle fingers rested on Jay’s lips, stilling the flow of panicked explanation.

Ty took a deep breath and looked at his love.

“Now that I’ve had you, can I keep you?” He asked quietly.

Heart blossoming into wildfire, Jay grinned.

“Yes.”

Ty found an even better way to keep his lover quiet.

 *****

 Across the room, Chris smiled.

 

  _finis_

 


End file.
